muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoff Felix
Geoff Felix is a British puppeteer and puppet maker who has worked on various Muppet and Creature Shop productions since the 1980s. Felix was heavily involved with the Fraggle Rock international co-productions. Felix is best known for his work as a Punch and Judy puppeteer and historian, having penned the books Conversations with Punch (1994) and My Life with Punch (1992). In 2005, he was involved with the BBC radio adaptation of Neil Gaiman and Dave McKean's graphic novel Mr. Punch, providing the voice of the title character and scripting the special Punch and Judy material. Other film puppetry credits include work on Little Shop of Horrors, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (manipulating the props held by animated characters), and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (for the King of the Moon's head). Muppeteer Credits *''Labyrinth: Goblins (puppeteer) *The Muppet Christmas Carol: Sprocket (right hand), Rat, Pig, Penguin, Mouse, Floyd Pepper (puppeteer), Dog, Murray, Whatnot *Muppet Treasure Island: Skull, Pig, Walleye Pike (puppeteer), Calico (puppeteer), Begoony (puppeteer) *Muppets Most Wanted: Rat, Quongo, Wayne (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Bobby Benson (puppeteer) *The Furchester Hotel'' *Muppets Go Global Gallery '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Ghost of Faffner Hall Episode 111 Music Brings Us Together part 2.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Ghost of Faffner Hall Episode 104 Music Is More Than Technique part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the furchester hotel theme song part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 1.png|Geoff Felix with Jerry Nelson Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Karen Prell David Rudman Mike Quinn David Barclay Nigel Plaskitt Don Austen Marcus Clarke Rebecca Nagan John Eccleston Kate Frost Angie Passmore Peter Passmore Gillie Robic and Victoria Willing Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 2.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 5.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 7.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Christmas Carol part 10.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 12.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 14.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 19.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Christmas Carol part 20.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Muppet Treasure Island part 1.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 1.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island part 5.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Muppet Treasure Island part 11.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Muppet Treasure Island part 15.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Muppet Treasure Island part 22.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 6.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 7.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 9.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 12.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 13.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 17.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 22.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 26.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 31.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 44.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 47.png|Geoff Felix with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 70.png|Geoff Felix with '' Category:Muppeteers